powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Legs
The power to possess great physical strength and speed or a unique power or form in one's legs and lower body. Variation of Selective Limb Empowerment. Also Called * Power/Powerful/Strong/Super/Weaponized Foot/Leg Capabilities The user's legs and lower body are either abnormally strong, physically unique, or have been weaponized in some way (claws, blades, projectile weaponry, protective armor etc.) to increase combat performance with those particular limbs. Applications *The user's leg(s) possesses immense physical strength and speed capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare feet or move faster than the eye can see. *Concussive Force *Earthquake Generation by slamming feet into the ground. *Enhanced/Supernatural Leap *Megaton Kick *Pressure Strike *Propulsive Strike *Pulse Strike *Razor Foot *Shockwave Stomp *Wallrunning Associations * Blade Retraction * Body Part Substitution * Claw Retraction * Energy Concentration * Energy Strike * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Flash Step * Gun Protrusion * Muscle Mass Enhancement * Power Fists * Supernatural Leap Limitations *The legs and feet may be disproportionately large to the rest of the user's body. *Must be able to move their legs. *Excessive use could cause strain to the legs. *The effectiveness of this ability can be affected by the environment around the user. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery File:Yasha1.png|Yasha's (Asura's Wrath) kicks are so powerful he can move the head of the Brahamastra. File:Kuroko_Kicks_Touma.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) kicking Touma Kamijou. File:Mashiro_Kuna_kick.jpg|Mashiro Kuno (Bleach) using her "Mashiro Kick". File:Azusa_ability.png|Azusa Tsukimori (Darker than Black) using her "Sonic Kicking". File:GohanKicksCellJr._.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) kicking a Cell Jr. with lethal force. File:Falcon_kick.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his "Falcon Kick". Morgiana_Too.gif|Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) stomps the ground with enough force to create a small crater. File:Applejack_attack_S02E26.png|Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) kicking. File:Rankyaku.png|CP9 (One Piece) using "Rankyaku" to kick hard enough for a wind blade. File:Rankyaku_Amane_Dachi.png|Kaku (One Piece) using his strongest variant "Rankyaku: Amane Dachi", a rotating kick that sends a 360 degree slicing shock wave. File:Sanji_Diable_Jambe.gif|Sanji (One Piece) using "Diable Jambe" to increase the strength of his kicks via the heat, and adding a burning effect. File:Kizaru_light_kick.png|Kizaru (One Piece) can use his Pika Pika no Mi powers to kick at the speed of light. File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) kicking so hard that he caused a shock wave slicing through his palace's towers. Sanji vs Vergo.gif|Vergo's (One Piece) leg strength is strong enough to compete with Sanji's. File:Sai_defeats_Lao_G.png|Sai (One Piece) using his inherited Drill Dragon Drill Nail with a kick, creating a massive fissure in the path and dropping Lao G into it. Boa Hancock kick.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) has been shown to have superhuman strength and professional leg combat skills. File:Hitmonlee.jpg|Hitmonlee (Pokémon) possesses very powerful kicks. File:Harrison_Blaziken_Blaze_Kick.png|Blaziken (Pokémon) using its powerful "Blaze Kick". Moka Kicks Kokoa.jpg|Inner Moka (Rosario + Vampire) kicks Kokoa into the horizon. File:Sonic2app_2014-12-05_18-45-27-642.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) utilizes powerful kicks. SSFIVChunLi.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter) possesses monstrous strength and speed in her legs. Mario_Brothers.jpg|Mario and Luigi (Super Mario) possess incredibly powerful legs, able to jump great distances and stomp their enemies into oblivion. File:Wizard's_foot.jpg|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) using "Wizard's Foot". File:Claire_H.png|Claire (Valkyrie Crusade) can kick. File:Toguro_Kills_Tarukane.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) kicking Tarukane's head off. Niblett-pound-puppies-2010-17238245-570-402.jpg|Niblet (Pound Puppies) is capable of walking on his hind legs perfectly and for extended periods of time. Saitama render.png|While not frequent, Saitama (One Punch Man) can also give devastating kicks. Izuku Midoriya one for all shoot style.png|In contrast to All Might's fighting style, Izuku (My Hero Academia) developed 'One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style', which focus more on kicks than punches. Bucky Power kick.JPG|Bucky's (Marvel Comics) legs are strong enough to kill a grown man with one kick. SNAP!! HE SAID.jpg|Matt Murdock (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Leg Faculty Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries